


"This is why I fly"

by DarkStar88



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStar88/pseuds/DarkStar88
Summary: Tails spends a little quiet time with his two favorite things.





	"This is why I fly"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tails and cosmo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288645) by erosmilestailsprower. 



Tails tenderly stroked Cosmo's silky back as they relaxed together on the warm sand. Rays of sunlight beginning to color the clouds far above in deep reds and vivid yellows. This was the kind of moment that he lived for after the years of chaos and conflict he'd had to grow up in. There wasn't a soul or a robot as far as the eye could see in any direction. Not the faintest sound competed with that of the surf washing gently over the golden-grained beach at their feet. The only sign of civilization for a hundred miles was the biplane that had brought them here, now equipped with floats and beached behind a row of coconut trees a short walk away. 

_This is what I live for_ , he mused in purest contentment. Being all alone with his two loves: Cosmo and the Tornado. Both of them faithful to the end in their own ways, between the two of them they had seen him through almost every situation in life one could describe. Even better was that instead of competing for his attention as he had feared would happen they complimented the other. In fact, to that end a likeness of her graceful figure had been painted on the plane's fuselage between the nose and the cockpit. Likewise Cosmo had begun to appreciate just how much freedom the plane offered the both of them, from simple things like weekend dates all the way to breathtaking views of the world high above the clouds. She'd even forgiven him for the depiction of her on the Tornado dressed in a very flattering (and revealing) swimsuit. Even though it made the real Cosmo blush upon seeing it and elicited no end of teasing from his friend Sonic, she knew it was merely intended as the sincerest compliment from someone who was madly in love with her.

Cosmo seemed to read his thoughts like she always did now; spending most of your young life together with someone apparently granted you that ability. Shifting a little in his embrace, she breathed just enough to whisper "So _this_ is why you go out flying all the time, honey." It was more a statement of fact than a question. A subtle indication that his better half had correctly figured out another little part of what made him...well, him. 

Tails merely responded with a silent smile and a gentle squeeze, glad that she had come to adore his little hideaway as much as he did. For the hundredth time that day he gave a second to seriously consider building a house for them as well as their future family out on the secluded island. Like in the tale of the three Mobians, it wasn't too big or too small but rather 'just right'. Big enough for a house to hide out of sight behind the native trees and vines and brush, but small enough to walk from the middle to anywhere else in a good day's stroll. It was far away from likely sources of trouble, which after the horrors they'd been through suited them just fine. The distance to the city would likewise be welcome to the both of them as even something as simple as visiting in-laws would be on _their_ terms. He let a chuckle escape at that thought and made his decision, intentionally filing away the tidal wave of plans and details that came to mind in the corner of his mind marked 'For Later when I good and bloody well feel like dealing with it'. Because right now was the time to savor the moment. Planning could wait for tomorrow. They had tomorrow. In fact, they had a lot of tomorrows. Decades worth of them. That thought in itself was enough to give Tails another wave of warm fuzzy joy.

Then out of the corner of one half-closed eye the fox noticed a small bird walking in an odd gait on its thin legs, just above the line where the waves were foaming over the shore. A 'sand piper', he drowsily remembered hearing it called from somewhere. The name certainly fit - it looked like a little blob of tan feathers walking around on pipe cleaners with its toes buried in the sand. It suddenly paused in mid-stride between the two of them and the edges of the waves on the beach, tilting its little head at them as if to say "Hey! What the heck are you, and how'd you get here?!"

Perking up a bit at his muscles shifting, Cosmo saw it too. She immediately started giggling at the sight; the sound was pure music to his heart and warmth to his soul. Grinning widely he nestled back deeper against the ragged green grass. And with that the two of them simply resumed cuddled together without a single word between them. Two lovers lost in the moment with not a care in the world, amused beyond measure at the sight of a speckled brown bird twittering frantically at the sight of the two aliens that had come out of nowhere to sit on its beach. 

Yes, **this** was why he went flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to erosmilestailsprower for the fanart that inspired this little bit of buttery romance. 
> 
> All characters copyright Sega of America.


End file.
